pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mgrinshpon/Leet/E/R Flame Arrow
Please feel free to suggest improvements or problems :) :I don't see the point in having an Elementalist primary over a Ranger primary, really. 12:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::You try running this build using a Ranger's energy! [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 13:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::expertise.. mark of rodgort is vain. --'-Chaos-' 13:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I've tried it on a ranger many a time, believe me, and expertise will not hold the build together. What do you mean by vain? -- [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 13:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Mark is bad. --'-Chaos-' 13:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::But mark adds high pressure to the already high damage output - 3 seconds of burn whenever you attack, man, if you can't damage them fast enough they'll have poison, fire and bleeding if you take it too. -- [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 13:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I have been testing out this build many times over the past year or so and i've found the arrows often hit over 100 damage PER ARROW. Couple that with the conditions and you've got yourself a fast kill. -- [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 13:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::i tested it and i pwned too much, that much so ANET banned me permanently from the game. I got an avarage of 999999 "PER ARROW"-- 14:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::you know, there are so many easier and more effective ways you could have sarcastically trolled there. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 14:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::tbh I liked his quite much.--'-Chaos-' 15:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) doesnt work in pve --Anonimous. D: 14:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :...like that. See that one, IP? :P [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 14:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wow....um....ok. First, you probably shouldn't design a build around conditions unless it's a team build that is capable of keeping a RC or PnH or whatever monk from completely destroying it. Eles have an amazing ability to pressure enemies until they die, and so do rangers; however, this build has very little pressure. Typically when you hybrid a build you want to combine the best of both worlds, this build does not do that. So basically my point is this: Rangers are able to do this better with and and Eles are able to pressure better with pretty much any of their elites. Thank you for submitting your idea to the wiki, though, and please don't be discouraged to continue to do so. 15:01, 17 March 2009 :::omg that's the first time i saw some1 giving constructive criticism without trolling, amazing [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I was gonna say that but wasn't gonna annoy myself with finding out a way to say it in a non-hostile way --'-Chaos-' 13:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Very well done....I had to do a double take on the sig.KJ? 13:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol, well, I'm not always an asshole. Your build kinda caught my bias (I hate farming builds), sorry Xtreme. 15:44, 18 March 2009 :::::::Water under the bridge....what dosen't kill you makes you stronger...you get the point. 00:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well, what can I say guys, I've played this build many times and it's always worked. The nerf to Read the Wind made it a little tougher to run but I still get alot of wins out of it. It's cool. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 09:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Anything works in RA. 15:16, 19 March 2009 ::It also works in AB for me but I felt it didn't suit being put up for AB. If anything works in RA why don't you guys accept the builds? xD [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 09:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Because it doesnt work in pve. --Anonimous. D: 09:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That joke got old ages ago. Brandnew. 11:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC)